


Nothing Personal

by BookGirlFan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Pseudo-medieval world, World with Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's nothing personal." She blew smoke from the tip of her gun. "I just don't care."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Personal

"It's nothing personal." She blew smoke from the tip of her gun. "I just don't care."

"But how-!" The man lay writhing on the floor, clutching the new bullet wound in his leg. "That %#$* witch, she swindled me!"

She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess: you bought a love potion, poured it into my drink, and believed the legendary Masked Woman would fall into your arms like a common wench." She shook her head. "It's not even original."

Reaching down, she tore off a piece of his tunic and tied a rough bandage around his leg, causing him to curse loudly. "I've got a job to do, and you're not helping. Now sit there, shut up, and try not to die. I'm too busy for a murder charge." She grabbed his coin purse and cut it from his belt with a small dagger she quickly drew from her boot. "This, however, I'm not too busy for."

He swore at her again, reaching out to try and grab back the purse. She held it away from him, a dangerous glint in her deep brown eyes. "Do you really want to test me on this?" He hesitated, then drew back. 

She laughed, turning to leave. "That's what I thought."

"You're cursed!" he called after her retreating form. "No woman resists me! You are a loveless wretch, cursed to be forever alone!"

She ignored him. Alone was far better than ending up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one request: tell me how the final line sounded in your head.


End file.
